While there have, in the past, been proposed a variety of machines for cutting tubular keys, such prior machines have not been entirely satisfactory, primarily in that they required operation from a code, or were extremely complex in construction, difficult to operate, and expensive to manufacture and maintain. Examples of such prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,978,009; 2,129,087; 2,645,978; 3,148,589; 3,388,619; 3,418,882; and 3,495,482.